


Fallen From Grace

by Lieutenant_Romanoff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anna-centric, Fallen Angels, Woops, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Romanoff/pseuds/Lieutenant_Romanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet about Anna deciding to fall.</p><p>Anna wasn't like the other angels in her garrison...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen From Grace

Anna wasn’t like the other angels in her garrison. In fact it could be said that she wasn’t really like any of the angels in heaven. While her heavenly brothers and sisters flew around their home, keeping to themselves and awaiting their father’s return, Anna sat alone, gazing down at the world below her.

They had always fascinated her-the humans. The simplicity of their lives always managed to draw her in; capture her attention. It was the little things, most of all, that drew her close, things that she supposed her siblings would call insignificant. But they weren’t insignificant, not to her. To her the smallest things were the most beautiful. A couple holding hands in the street, a small child smiling as her mother pushes her on the swings, a young man helping an elderly woman carry her shopping. So much happiness, beauty and kindness was to be found amongst humanity and Anna loved every glimpse she got of it. Watching the humans gave her such joy that nothing in heaven could offer. She knew her siblings sneered at her when she went to watch over humanity instead of helping the young fledglings or keeping an eye on the demons of hell. But she did not care too much about her siblings’ opinions. They didn’t understand the pure joy that merely one look at humanity provided her with.

And yet watching humanity also filled her with a sorrow like nothing else. Watching their lives gave her such a strong longing to join them, to be one of them. She knew it was ridiculous, her siblings told her that often enough. Even Castiel, perhaps her closest sibling, considered her desire to walk amongst the humans ridiculous.

“Humanity and angels don’t mix, Anna” he’d tell her, “we stay in heaven and they stay on earth until they die. That’s the way it’s meant to be.”

Not that she’d expect him to understand the draw of humanity. He was too wrapped up in obeying God’s orders and remaining at his station to care about the finer aspects of humanity. Anna did not care too much for such things, she would happily give it all up to join the humans in their simple lives below. That’s probably why one fateful day, when sat at the edge of heaven staring at the world below, she made a choice. A choice that very few angels would ever consider.

Pulling herself up she spread her wings to their full length, ready for flight. But Anna would not be flying, today was a day for falling. Staring at the world of humanity, the world she’d already grown to love, she let herself tumble into the stars below. The fall took longer than she’d anticipated, she felt as though she was falling through the empty sky for hours and the pain of her wings being torn from her back was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. But looking back, she would probably have said it was worth it. She would have happily endured days of agony just to have been able to spend a few happy years on earth.

After she had fallen, NASA registered a comet travelling towards America at incredible speeds. Castiel, Hael, Hannah and a handful of her closest siblings sat huddled together on the edge of the world mourning the loss of their sister. But she was not dead. Anna, Angel of The Lord may have died that day but in the same moment Anna Milton was born.


End file.
